Something There
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Bella gives Jessica some much wanted information about the night Edward saved her in Port Angeles. Meanwhile, on the way to Goat Rock, Edward finds himself telling his brother's and sister's the same thing. EdwardBella one shot.


**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic. I've had the idea for awhile but I haven't got around to doing it. It is based on the song Something There from Beauty And The Beast. Even though my favorite character is Emmett and my favorite ship is Alice/Jasper, this is a Bella/Edward fic. **

* * *

**Something There**

"Come on Bella, spill!" Jessica Stanley exclaimed as she leaned over the table, attempting to gain her friend's attention. "Something must have happened between you and Edward that night! After all, he did practically dismiss me and Angela so he could take you to dinner and give you a ride home in that shiny silver car of his."

"I swear Jess, nothing happened!" Bella protested as she pushed her lunch tray aside, only to start fiddling with her Coke bottle.

"A-ha! It's a sign!" Jessica cried, pointing a finger dangerously at Bella's hands. "You're fiddling! You only fiddle with things when you are nervous or are trying to hide something from me! I juts knew something went on between you two that night! So what was it? A romantic walk down by the water? A midnight rendezvous? A trip back to his house once you got back in town, empty of his brothers, sisters, and parents, all except for the cushy king size with silky black sheets..."

"Jessica! I'm not trying to hide anything from you! None of that happened! Especially not the last one!" Bella yelled, a scarlet blush creeping onto her cheeks as she noticed people looking up from their tables to see what the outburst was about.

She tilted her head forward, allowing her curtain of dark brown hair fall forward over her shoulders, shielding her face from any lingering onlookers as Jessica made no attempt to stop the conversation.

"Isabella Swan, do you really expect me to believe that nothing happened? I mean, you spent the evening alone with the single most gorgeous guy in the town of Forks at an enchanting restaurant. Also, have you forgotten that you arrived there together, walking very close mind you, under a starry sky?"

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I? I still think you're hiding something from me."

"As I said before, I'm not hiding anything."

_Except that I had the most wonderful night of my life with the one boy in school of which every single member of the female population seems to be crushing on; not to mention that, hmm, let me think, he is not human!_

"We just talked is all," She continued, remembering the car ride home, of which she had obtained the information of his eternally immortal state as a vampire.

"Talked? How boring." Jessica sigh, wishing that there was more to Bella's night with the youngest Cullen than she was admitting. A secret love confession would be enough to spark her interest.

"Not really. He's actually quite amazing. You know, there's more than to him than meets the eye."

"Really now? Like what?"

Jessica was actually getting sort of excited now. She had been hounding her friend for nearly a week, every chance she got, attempting to find out all of the, hopefully hot and steamy, details of her night in Port Angeles, only to no avail. She rarely ever answered the phone, refused to talk about it in class, and was always with Edward at lunch, leaving Jessica no real chance to find out the juicy gossip. However, lucky for her, Edward was on one of his family camping trips until Sunday, giving her the perfect opportunity to squeeze the answers out of her dark haired, pale skinned, friend.

"Well, for one thing, he's a real gentleman."

"A gentleman you say? Like Prince Charming in the flesh?"

"Yes. He gave me his coat since I forgot mine in your car, and he made sure we got a private table at the restaurant."

"Sounds to me like he was trying to get you in the mood for a private make-out session at one of the hot-spots in the city.

"What?"

"I just call it like I see it."

"No! He isn't like that at all!" Bella exclaimed, not liking the way the wheels in her friend's head were turning.

"Then what is he like Bella? I can't seem to get anything out of you about the real Edward Cullen. All everyone besides you sees is the secret man of mystery who seems to have, along with most of the other guys with eyes, fallen for the new girl. So, is he really just a stuck-up, spoiled rich kid, or is there more to this Mr. Cullen that only you have been able to uncover? Dark secrets and such."

"Look Jess, as I said before, he is a real gentleman. He is calm and collected, intelligent and witty, kind and gentle, what more to you want from me? I've already told you about his speed demon habits..."

"I want the truth." Jessica stated plainly.

"The truth?" Bella thought for a moment, knowing that she would be betraying Edward if she spilled his dark, gothic secret; but on the other hand, not liking to lie to her best friend, she decided to give her a sort of half truth, leaving out the parts that made him sound like anything other than human. "Well Jess, the truth is that there's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined."

Jessica smiled sweetly, urging her to go on. She continued, no missing a beat.

"But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

"See what before?" Jessica scrunched her face, confused.

"His true nature."

"Which is... ?"

"A dark prince in disguise."

* * *

"Come on Edward, spill!" Alice said enthusiastically as she continued poking her brother's arm.

"Alice, I told you already. I got her away from those monsters, took her to dinner, drove her home, she guessed my secret, and that was it."

"Oh yes, dear brother. That was it." Rosalie called back from the driver's seat of the convertible M3. "Now, thanks to you, she knows about us and will probably tell that loud mouth Jessica and we'll have to move again."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit Rosalie?" Jasper said from the other side of Alice, who was sitting between him and Edward in the back. "I mean, Edward trusts her, so that gives me no reason not to."

"That's right." Emmett replied from beside Rosalie. "We all know that he is probably the most restrained of all of us and if he trusts Bella, than so do I."

"And me." Alice chirped.

"But she is human!" Rosalie retaliated. "Can we really trust a human with a secret as big as this?"

"Relax Rose, nothing will go wrong. I promise." Emmett soothed as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, leaving her pouting as she continued driving them up to Goat Rock.

"Back to the topic at hand, you seem to be spending a lot of time with her Edward, when can we expect wedding bells?"

"Wedding bells? Alice, I'm just getting to know her, it's not like I'll be purposing anytime soon!" Edward cried as he shot a glare at his pixie-like sister.

"I'm just saying, I've had a certain little vision-"

"A vision? Of what?" Edward demanded as he turned and swatted away Alice's hand, which hadn't stopped attacking his arm with the light, incessant little pokes.

"Well, I sort of see her as a-"

"Rose, watch out!" Emmett cried as the car swerved quickly to the right before moving slowly back onto the road.

"Stupid rabbit!" Rosalie muttered as she began flicking through different radio stations.

"Alright! Let's do that again!" Jasper called as he began attempting to distract Rosalie and Emmett seeing if he could get his sister to swerve again.

"Anyways, Edward would you please just tell me what happened? I'm dying here!" Alice continued.

"Oh the irony." Emmett laughed as he pushed Jasper back into his seat, after he tried grabbing the wheel.

"Look, Alice. I don't know what you're looking for-"

"A-hem." Rosalie cleared her throat and giggled.

"Alright, so I do know what you want to hear. As well as the rest of you, although Emmett, you really need to get your mind out of the gutter. Your wife is sitting right beside you."

"What?" Rosalie shrieked as she smacked Emmett across the shoulder.

He just laughed some more before seizing her hand and locking their finger's together over the console.

"Just a brief summary Edward? Please?" Alice pleaded, her eyes widening and her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Out of all of his siblings, Edward always wanted to please Alice. They had a closer sibling bond than Jasper and Rosalie did and they we're actually related!

"Fine." Edward sighed, giving into Alice's child-like pout. "But just a briefing. No details."

"Good enough for me." Alice squeaked.

"And me." Rosalie said, "Although you know that between Alice and me, we'll get the whole story out of you later."

"Yeah, at least we're getting something." Emmett added.

"That's true. Generally you don't tell us anything Eddie." Jasper said, only to be met with a punch from Edward, being able to reach him after leaning around Alice.

"Come on Edward, we haven't got all day!" Alice prompted, knowing how fast Rosalie drives and that they should be at their destination soon.

"She glanced my way, I thought I saw," Edward began, remember back to that night at La Bella Italia when Bella was just getting over the 'shock' of being almost violated. "And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw."

"Hold up, paw?" Emmett questioned, obviously confused. "You don't have paws Eddie."

"Stop calling me Eddie!"

"I think that he means it as a metaphor Emmett, you know, like how he's always brooding and going emo on us, calling himself a monster and a beast." Jasper inserted.

"That's right. At least someone get's what I'm trying to sa-" Edward stopped short, upon realizing what Jasper had called him. "Did you just call me emo?"

"Maybe."

"Would you two just stop? I want to hear this!" Alice cried, anxious for Edward to get on with his story.

"Yeah, who knew our little Eddie could be so poetic?" Rosalie jested.

Edward just glared at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Please continue Edward, if not for them for me…" Alice begged.

Edward sighed and said, "Now where was I?"

"Paw." Emmett chuckled.

Edward ignored him.

"Though it couldn't be, I thought I'd just ignore; but then she's never looked at me that way before."

"What way?" Jasper questioned, being almost as intrigued by his brother's retelling of his night last week as his wife was.

"I'm not entirely sure. Her eyes were shining and she looked very pensive, almost wary of something."

"Aww! How cute!" Alice squealed.

"What's cute?" Emmett asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Bella has fallen for our brother! She's in love!"

"Oh great, all we need to make this family even more demented is a forbidden romance between the species." Rosalie scoffed as she hit the gas as hard as she could, trying to get the images of Bella Dove, or Crow, or whatever her name was, snuggling up to her brother out of her head.

* * *

"New, and a bit alarming," Bella sighed dreamily as she looked right through Jessica, Edward's statuesque face in her mind calling out to her. "Who'd have ever thought that this could be."

"Definitely not me." Jessica muttered, wondering how the epitome of perfection could fall for plain old Isabella Swan instead of her.

"True, that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." Bella ended, never letting the thought of her immortal leave her mind, or the sweet, musty smell of his coat float away.

Minutes later, she awoke from he day-dream to the sound of Jessica snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Bella? Are you in there?"

"Hmm?"

"Bella, let's go, you don't want to be late for biology do you?"

"What? Umm, no. Let's go." Bella stumbled over her words as she followed her friend to dump their trays, before they headed to Mr. Banner's room, where Bella would spend the period droning out the lectures and counting down the hours until Edward would return.

* * *

"Well, who'd have thought?" Jasper mumbled as he stood in a small clearing with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, waiting patiently for Edward to return from his hunt so they could return home.

"Well bless my soul." Emmett added.

"Bless my soul? No one uses that anymore." Rosalie pointed out.

"Old habits dye hard." Emmett defended. "Well who'd have known? Is that better for you?"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes, "Well who indeed?"

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Alice noted.

"What do you mean on their own?" Jasper asked, bewildered.

"Well, ever since I first saw Bella, I keep getting these visions of her becoming one of us."

"One of us?"

"Yeah. You know, one of _us_," She stressed the word. "I believe Rosalie called it a specie."

"What? No way!" Rosalie cried, finally understanding where Alice was coming from. "There is no way that she can be a vampire! Edward would never turn her!"

"I'm not so sure Rose. I mean, people in love do weird things." Emmett reasoned.

"Oh what? So he's in love with her now?"

"Maybe. But if he isn't already, you can tell he's falling." Jasper stated.

"Whose side are you on Jasper? Out of all of us, I'd think that it would be you who could see the most sense!" Rosalie tried.

"Sense? The only sense I'm seeing Rose is that I want Edward to be happy. We've all had someone special for awhile now and Edward has always been the odd man out. I personally think that Bella will do him some good."

"Good? You call endangering us good? Urgh! You're despicable Jasper Hale!" Rosalie cried as she stormed off back in the direction of her car.

"What did I say?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"I'll go after her." Emmett said as he turned around, "Tell Edward we're meeting him at the car." He called over his shoulder as he sped off at lightning speed after the blonde beauty.

"Why is she always like this?" Jasper continued. "I just want Edward to be happy."

"I know Jazz. But like I said before, we'll wait and see, a few days more. Because there may be something there that wasn't there before."


End file.
